Weirder Than Fiction Episode 4: The Truth Shall
by A.J Scarlet
Summary: The RE universe had been transported to the real world as a despicable Alpha's means to an end. JD, convinced Tab and Grayson are to blame for her family's murder, is hellbent on exacting vengeance on both. However, her bond with Leon left her in a precarious state of health and her other side is slowly corrupting her mind. Can Tab, Leon and the others set her straight in time? R
1. Chapter 1 (JD)

**Chapter 1: Can't Run From Your Calling**

Grey, jagged rocks along the bottom of the cliff side lined up unevenly. They stood stubbornly like guardians against the waves of murky, frigid Olympic waters. Salted air danced around my head, brushed my black hair to float along the breeze and slap tenderly against my face as I focused on the blurred line of the horizon. A fog that appeared to slink closer towards the shore like an omen of an approaching danger excited a more primal side of me. Before I die this grey canvas will run red with the blood of monsters, starting with Grayson.

**_Don't be so morbid, darling. After all, you can't die, not anymore at least._**

My lips curled, _Aren't they all going to be in for a surprise._

My inner, whom dubbed herself Jasmine seeing as she's my former identity before my amnesia, giggled darkly at the image of their stunned faces. A floral scent gradually spread in the air pregnant with the smell of brine. Her footsteps used to be inaudible a few days ago after she had brought me back from Edonia, but my relentless training and meditation sharpened my senses. She moved like a wind spirit partly due to her curse, being saved from certain death thirteen years ago by her son's blood before he burned to death. She stood by me, stared off into the fog in the distance with her marbleized muscles tensed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I just finished meditating. I'm starting to merge with Jasmine little by little."

"You're not afraid of her anymore?"

I shook my head, "No. How pathetic it is to fear your own bloody reflection. I remember more of my childhood now. My grandparents used to drive me and Jason out here when we moved back from Hackney."

"Moved back?"

"I was born in Forks, moved to a borough in London known as Hackney, then returned after Dad finished his Master's in Law. Jason was two when we returned, he'd be twenty this June."

Adrian set her heavy hand on my shoulder. She was cold, flesh like the marble statue she resembled with blood red eyes. "How has the rest of your training gone?"

"Want to watch me walk on water?" I smiled.

Her eyes popped wider. I'm not completely joking.

"Hey!"

We spun around towards Damien's voice. The wicked grin on his face that brought the devil out in his brilliant green eyes told me all I needed to know. Lightning cracked the pallid sky and thunder announced the arrival of spring rain. We hurried back to camp. We were ghosts, mythical predators among the wet forest. The trees bled together into a wall of green and orange-brown as we tried to beat the rain to the tiny community we built in the Olympic woods.

Damien ushered us into a small cabin just as patter of raindrops pounded on the roof. He closed the door to the cold outside and grinned before he swathed his arms around my waist and left a chaste kiss on my lips. "Ready for some good news, sweetheart?"

Adrian cleared her throat, a smile gracefully lit her stunning face. Damien and I untangled ourselves with our faces burned pink and I crossed my arms as I watched him saunter towards the couch. "Is it safe to assume the reconnaissance mission with the others went according to plan?" Adrian asked.

"Yep, we followed Excella like J.D suggested. Her instincts were spot on, no surprise there."

I rolled my eyes, "For a manipulative mastermind Wesker is quite predictable. So Excella replaced Erica's position in Grayson's plans?"

"And feeding all the information to Wesker and Tab."

"What of Leon and Ada?"

Damien's expression quickly soured, "What about the Boyscout?"

"D," my voice lowered to a cautionary tone.

"Ada is off the radar as expected. Leon is investigating Grayson, trying to figure out his end game."

"Alone?"

Why did I sound worried? He's just some special agent unfortunately working for the wrong team. Hm, that's precisely why. Leon is one of my favorite characters in Resident Evil. The fact he's working with a sworn enemy of mine means things could end badly for him. I _really_ hope I don't have to confront the guy.

"No, Jake and Sherry are helping him out. So wanna hear the good news or not?"

Adrian arched an eyebrow, "There's more?"

"According to some witness reports Tricell has been spotted in Seattle sporting Neo-Umbrella toys. Tricell had swallowed up all of Neo-Umbrella's assets after J.D killed Erica. Looks like they're finishing up their research close to home."

Why here? Washington isn't exactly a very popular state really. There are no big corporations around interested in Tricell as far as I can tell. Is there a specific advantage to moving research up west?... Why do I get a feeling this is personal?

**_Perhaps it is. I wouldn't put it past Grayson to realize you are here, darling. He's still very interested in acquiring you it seems. Can't blame him honestly._**

A growl seeped through my throat. "He knows we're here. He's teasing us," I hiss through my teeth. Then my eyes grew wide as the icy jolt of realization shot down my spine, "He wants to release his new virus on Forks to hit us where it hurts."

"Are you sure?!" Adrian asked.

"I would if I was as sadistically evil as him."

Damien looked to Adrian with alarm. She clenched her fists, "As if keeping Insurgi in check wasn't enough. We have to be sure though, we need to send another group to gather intel on his plans for Seattle."

"I want to go this time."

They both set sympathetic eyes on me, "You're still in a very delicate state, dear. Those sudden seizures could put you and the mission in danger."

Right, damn it! I'm the most powerful being of my kind and I suffer from bloody random seizures?! I don't even know why! I'm pretty sure Erica and Grayson hadn't done anything to me when I was imprisoned in Japan. Plus, since gradually accepting Jasmine as my true form I hadn't had sudden visions or headaches that would cripple me, so what the _hell_ is wrong with me?

"I can't just stay here and do nothing."

Damien stood up and engulfed my tiny hand in his, "I know but you have to sit back and let me handle this. Besides, if Insurgi find our base you and Grams are our only Aces against them."

"Right, I'm not good enough for recon missions but I'm still an excellent guard dog. Makes _perfect_ sense to me," I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty much," he said cheerily and kissed me on the cheek. "I better tell the rest of the group and prepare to leave tomorrow."

Before he could step out my hold on his hand tightened. His eyes darted to my tiny grip then pierced my gaze with a smug grin, "You just got here, D."

"J.D," he laughed.

"Can't it wait a few hours? They have families to enjoy."

He looked past my shoulder towards Adrian. I felt her shrug and he nodded, "Ok, a few hours, but no more."

I couldn't help the triumphant smirk and dashed out into the pouring rain, and dragged Damien behind me like a favorite blanket. We rushed through the small groupings of cabins. Some residential and others supply cabins for food, clothes, and weapons. Since the attack on my family the differences between Insurgi and Presul had caused a dirty war. Insurgi were secretly picking off Presul under everyone's noses and were forced to leave their lives among humans to form tribes of sorts. The Insurgi had a new, ruthless leader that united their forces, probably why the Black Fang turned to Erica to summon the Resident Evil universe. The Insurgi leader had cut down Presul numbers down to more than half, and killed triple the amount of humans.

I peeked out towards the main road before Damien and I emerged from the woods. He rolled his eyes, "Where are you taking me, Munchkin?"

A sudden tightness in my chest cut off my breathing. I stumbled towards the ground, but Damien caught me before my head met the pavement, and I felt my body convulse as images and colors flashed like laser strobe lights piercing my brain. His arms held me tightly like a straight jacket. After a while the episode passed. My heart pounded erratically and my breath came in shallow bursts as we lied on the damp side of the road.

"Damn it, did I trigger it?" He asked as he pressed his mouth to my temple.

"I can't tell. They don't really seem to have a specific trigger."

My first seizure was the same day I was brought from Edonia. One of the Presul had proposed to his high school sweetheart, the moment he brought out the ring I collapsed to a shaking mess. Yeah, ruined _that_ moment. Then I had another episode after being offered a shot of Brandy. Another came along during an in-home movie date when Damien brought _"The French Connection"_ to watch. My most random episode happened when Britney Spears was blaring from the car radio of one of the other Presul our age. What scares me, aside from the seizures happening at random, is how with each episode it becomes more painful and darker like eventually I will pass out and never wake up.

"Maybe we should go-"

I slapped Damien's elbow and squirmed out of his embrace, "If you say maybe we should go back to camp I will smack you into the next century. I'm not letting some weird condition keep me from doing what I want."

"I was afraid you'd say that," he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes and we walked into downtown Forks. The smell of car fumes, restaurants, and myriad of people's scents wafted up my nose. Chirping and running water customary of the forest was replaced by babbling conversations, squeaks of rubber against concrete, and other noises associated to civilization. I wanted a normal date with my abnormal boyfriend for once and marched towards the movie theater. He looped my arm around his, and my eyes fluttered in acknowledgement.

"Did you change up your exercise regime?" I asked.

"Um.. Maybe a little. Why?"

"Your arms feel like they grew at least a centimeter and a half in circumference." I tilted my head and placed my hand on his chest, "Your chest is also expanding."

A grin colored his face proudly, "You don't say." He flexed and I smacked his chest lightly.

"Smug bastard," I muttered with a smile.

"I love when you talk like a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd."

"You have the brain of nerd, speak like a nerd, even look like a nerd sometimes. If it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck..."

My eyes narrowed and I smacked his chest harder than last time, "Finish that sentence I'll kill you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," he beamed.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly we froze in our tracks. An unfamiliar jeep rolled in from a distance and we recognized the burly silhouette through the windshield. The smell of spice, cigarette, and gunpowder followed shortly. It rumbled past us. There were at least two other people, female, in the car. Damien and I turned towards each other.

What the hell are we gonna do now that Chris and Jill are in Forks?

**A/n: Again I'm sorry it took so long to get this party started. My muse is still running amuck and not giving me much to work with. I'm simply paying a homage to the universe that J.D was "born" in but don't fear. This is purely an RE story, no crossovers. The action will commence soon enough, just figured J.D could use some slack before fecal matter hits the oscillating blades. Lol. Oh and for refrences, JD gets seizures when anything reminds her or is somewhat associated to Leon. Munchkin is a nickname he used when she needed to chill out, the wedding band he teased her about in episode 3, Brandy is his favorite drink, "The French Connection" is his favorite movie (according to a randomn site), and the Britney Spears thing is from the time he randomly burst into song to mess with JD. So hope Sarah comes up with something since I miss Tab sorely and her muse is just as slippery as mine these days lol. Hope ya like Toasty. Feel free to ask any questions if any come up. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 (Tab)

**Right, I've got some muse back…but I am not sure how long I've got it for! So this is all I can come up with…I hope not to disappoint. Then again…no, never mind. I SHALL BE POSITIVE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Feeling the loss**

I really wanted to beat the shit out of Adrian at this moment. Damn bitch decided to just go ahead and rewire the girl who had become so much like a sister to me! Hell, technically, since she carries my blood, she is my sister! But nice to have Adrian to rewire her memories into making me the bloody enemy. Yeah, I could see it all and I highly doubt that J.D knew that the bond we have was never severed. It couldn't be no matter how badly Adrian might think so. So I had to do the sneaky ass thing and shove some random visions down her throat…or I would, but anything that reminded J.D of Leon was doing a bit of the trick for me. Now all I had to do was give her real glimpses of the truth and that might help even more.

I was aware of how powerful she'd become thanks to the bond. However, over the months of her disappearance I had begun to show signs of my darker self reawakening. Dammit! I so did not need that side of myself showing up when I hadn't even acquired the coordinates of which my enemy lay. I will kill Adrian for what she did! Make no mistake about that.

Unfortunately because of my…_condition_ I wasn't allowed to really do anything too strenuous. Yes, thank you Wesker for making it hell for me to get up and move around! He's a little bit sore with me at the moment. Not that I blame him, but no one could blame me for keeping the fact that I'm knocked up a damn secret. Oh, right…J.D wouldn't remember that little detail either. Shit. This isn't good. And I am sure my mate will be even angrier if he found out that I had contacted Chris and Jill. Oops…well I need all the damn blasted help I can get! Besides, I call this payback for all that damn game flirting with Excella! Bitch will die by the end of this I will make sure of it!

My body began shaking as black rage started to take over…that is until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I was dragged against a hard—REALLY HOT!—body. Luckily, Wesker learned that when this rage takes over the best thing to do is not to say anything. Just let me work through it, but he did hold onto me in case I did something really stupid. Like kick a shoe into a…sorry, through a pure steel door. Yeah, I did that after the last time he and Excella chatted. Bitch still needs to be put into her place!

_I may have to kill someone to get out of this…_

**That's not going to solve anything at this point, my child. **Oh, right, my darker side is capable of communicating with me. Lovely. Hope Adrian's happy because she's about to meet her damn maker! **That will be better accomplished after we get our sister back.**

I looked back, smiled gently at my mate before reaching up to nuzzle his neck. Yeah, I can be a little mushy, but dammit! I need to be or else I may wind up destroying this entire area without so much as batting an eye. Lord, I don't need Adrian or her flunkies to realize what they've unleashed. Not to mention there's Damien I need to beat the shit out of—what he's doing is simply revenge since his mate had supposedly "died" soon after meeting her. Oh, yes, I knew about that since his mate was a werewolf. I'd hate to break it to the idiot, but she's very much alive. Chris won't be happy about it, but he can just stuff it for all I care. Oh, right…never mentioned that I had to turn his sister into a werewolf. Oops, hopefully Claire will be able to handle her brother in case he finds out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sure there will be a lot of people out there going WHAT THE FUCK! But there is method in my madness I can assure you all of that. And yes, there isn't much humor in this because my damn humor bunny keeps slipping away from me! Like I said before this is all I can come up with. I'm sorry it is short, but that blasted fucking muse of mine just won't stay still long enough for me to add more!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Chris)

**Chapter 3: Game On**

It's unusual, even for Tab. She doesn't mind getting her hands dirty, in fact, I'd bet you a life savings she loves it. Tab called in for a favor, and I owed her one so I couldn't refuse. Tab saved my baby sister when she infiltrated the Umbrella facility in China to gather intel and bring the company down once and for all. That's why Jill, Claire, and I are visiting some nothing town in rainy Washington.

Claire seems on edge, both Jill and I chalked it up to first mission jitters. I know better. Something's in Forks that has her so wired up, but she won't say what. When did she start hiding things from me?

"Chris, make a stop over there! I'm starving," Claire leaned forward from the backseat and pointed towards a tiny cafe.

"All right. Seems like all you do is eat theses days. Where do you put it all?"

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes.

We got out the jeep and a tiny bell hung over the entrance announced our arrival. Every face in the place, which were only three not counting the barista, smiled towards us just like any small town would. Looked like a friendly place. The young barista leered bashfully towards me before she fluttered her lashes and looked down at the counter. Her face turned a bright pink and pretended to be busy with something on the register.

Jill chuckled and leaned up to my ear, "Looks like you have an admirer."

I nodded and approached the barista, dug into the back pocket of my blue jeans for something Tab passed along to help us out. "Afternoon."

"G-good afternoon, Sir."

"Just Chris. We came looking for a friend of my sister's, a surprise visit, but we can't find where she lives." I pulled out the picture of J.D Tab found from the celebratory ball she attended almost a month ago.

The barista blinked a few times, "Wow, yeah can't really forget a face like that. Sorry, no one around here knows where she lives really. All we know is she's spotted now and then with this guy named Damien."

"Damien?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Damien Lockwood. You know him?"

"Somewhat," she breathed. "Is she _always_ spotted with him?"

"Almost inseparable. Rumor has it they've been together since they were sixteen until she disappeared from Forks. He's been after her ever since. The local Romeo and Juliet."

"I see."

My eyes narrowed at the deflated, sad look in Claire's eyes. Jill and I exchanged quick glances. "All right. How about some coffee, black, and some of those blueberry muffins."

"Yeah, right away!" The barista beamed.

We sat down at a corner by the window to wait. "So how do you know this Damien kid?"

Claire looked up, clearly she was lost in her own head again. "What?"

"Damien. How do you know each other?"

"Oh, he was just someone I knew from college."

I crossed my arms and sat back, "Uhhuh."

Claire rolled her eyes with a groan, "You're such a hard ass, you know that? I'm not lying, Chris."

"You're not telling me the whole story either."

The barista showed up faster than expected with our coffee and muffins. I nodded appreciatively. She spun around to leave. Claire nearly emptied all the sweetener packets into her coffee and nibbled absentmindedly at her blueberry muffin. I took a sip of my coffee and Jill punched lightly at my bicep.

"Chris, look."

Outside the window a large truck with Tricell's logo sped by. I stood up, "C'mon!"

We fled outside and hopped into the jeep to follow. The truck drove for hours, getting lost in the main road by trees and green. Finally the truck arrived to some dock. It was fenced and security was tightened so we couldn't just drive in after the truck. Claire's nose scrunched up like she smelled something horrible.

I have been noticing lately Claire's been acting more than strange since she came back from China. Unfortunately working for the BSAA cuts off any quality time I can spend with my baby sister, but I'm not that stupid. Her skills are sharper and she's more alert. Anyone else just tells me it's what happens after surviving nightmare after nightmare, but there's more to it than that. I can feel it, and I can feel she's hiding something.

"Looks like we're going for a hike?" She asked.

"Yeah."

We park somewhere away from sight and hike further into the woods with some light gear. At a rocky hill top we splayed out on our bellies and spy on the truck with binoculars. The truck stopped by a small tugboat. Puffs of air burst from the back of the truck, like fog from dry ice, and the driver started to unload metal canisters. They loaded the canisters into the tugboat and the boat sailed off somewhere.

"Chris, over there. Thirteen degrees right," Jill said. "It's a freighter."

"Or just made to look like one," Claire sighs.

"You're right, with these kinds of corporations you can't always trust what you see. So, Tricell's in Forks just like J.D. I wouldn't exactly call that a coincidence."

"No, Grayson must be purposely trying to lure her out, and Tab. You think he's here?" Jill asked.

"Only one way to find out."

**A/n: Yay we have our final badasses in this story.. I think.. Lemme think.. Yep I think that's all the main badasses. So what will happen next now that Grayson is sealing in the heart of Presul territory with a mad JD and hormonal/pissed off Tab? We'll see mwuahaha**


	4. Chapter 4 (Leon)

**So sorry we havent been updating! Crazy schedules and too many projects have our creativity in a drought. But we are still very committed to this series so we try to push through. Anyways Im still attempting to set up the going ons of Forks.. but I think action/humor shall commence next chapter... or at least action. Just hang on there reader/s. ^^**

**Chapter 4: Series of Convinient Events**

Everything was green, and rainy. Residential areas and commerce were spread out pretty far, and nestled within the Olympic wilderness to preserve the beauty of nature. I stared out the back seat window and just watched the town's folk go on with their day. Just normal people on grocery runs, walking dogs, tending to small shops, and pretty much living the quiet life. They have no idea their little brick houses are about to be blown away by a big bad wolf.

"They look so at peace here," Sherry broke through the silence in the car.

"Looks like a boring excuse of a city to me," Jake scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. Grayson chose this town to mess with and we have to stop him. Did you send the coordinates to Tab like I asked?"

"Depends, did you ask nicely?"

"Jake!" Sherry rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok I'll get right on that."

He's quite the handful. Kinda hard not to see Wesker in the guy. While trying to stay a step ahead of Grayson's plans we came across this green planet. Forks, Washington is a little speck of civilization in the North West of the U.S. The weather around here is constantly rainy, gloomy even, and the population is a bit on the low side. I guess thinking back on those conditions if something happened here no one would really give it a second thought. According to records a flu epidemic of sorts was sweeping through which is why Tricell was here to deliver vaccines. Yeah, Excella Gionne the good humanitarian my ass. Grayson probably dispatched her to use this epidemic as a cover for experimentation on a sizable population. Problem was we needed evidence and that meant we're useless until we saw a flesh eating monster shuffle across the street and go to town on the elderly flower shop keeper. While researching the town I couldn't help noticing this is where J.D was born. Maybe Grayson's decision to send Tricell here is just as much personal as it is functional.

A sharp pain suddenly bolted through my head. My eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of my head and my body started to flail wildly.

"Leon!"

I was barely aware of what was going on. All I could focus on was the dampness beneath me. The feel of arms restraining me like a vice. I saw beams of sunlight leak through a canopy of green leaves above me. After my muscles stopped spasming I was staring at the roof of our car. Again I shared a seizure with J.D. Damn it and each one is worse than the last!

"Leon! Hey are you okay?"

I sat up to find Sherry and Jake stare at me like I had just died and come back to life. "Yeah, fine."

"Fine? You just had a full blown seizure, but if that's your definition of fine then who am I to argue?" Jake popped the glove compartment open and tossed a badge towards me. "We gotta get the show on the road."

"Jake, maybe we should let Leon sit this one out."

I rolled my eyes, "It's all right, really." It isn't pleasant, but fine somehow.

I stuffed the fake CDC badge into the inside of my jacket pocket and we all stepped out the sleek Lincoln. We had to investigate into the flu epidemic and find out what Tricell's vaccines were really made of. The small hospital was packed, not exactly following the firemarshall's rules. Staff wore face masks and patients all displayed similar coughing and hacking symptoms. I stepped to the receptionist desk and flashed my badge.

"Agent Kennedy from the CDC. Is anyone in the staff available to answer questions?"

The swamped receptionist looked up in surprise. She nodded, tugged on the purple scrub of someone handling papers behind her. "Angela, can you tend to Agent Kennedy?"

"Are you kiddin' me? I have to-" she spun around. Her brown eyes looked big behind thin glasses. She brushed her messy black hair back. "Oh." Her face flushed pink, "O-okay Agent Kennedy, just follow me."

I nodded and Jake snickered, "And who said good looks can't take you far in life?"

Sherry rolled her eyes and we followed nurse Angela as she made her rounds. "So CDC finally heard about our problem," she said.

"Yeah, paper trail finally got somewhere.""

"Apparently."

"So what are we dealing with here?"

"Looks like swine flu, but being a small town we ran out of vaccines quickly."

"And Tricell was called to deliver more?"

"No, actually they heard about the epidemic and rushed in for the rescue. Believe it or not this is a much slower day than a week ago."

"Really?" Sherry whispered. "So Tricell stepped in just in time then," she mused aloud.

"Knights in shinning armor," Angela smiled.

"Huh, I doubt _that_," Jake murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Eh so, you're honestly telling us this is less than what you initially started with?" I asked.

"Had to treat people in the parking lot."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Weeks now, luckily no fatalities."

"I see, but things still look very hectic."

"Tricell had only just recently arrived. Their first shipment was delivered only three days ago and already half our patients are ready for discharge."

"So things are just getting under control then?"

"Yes, what we really need to know is how this started so we can avoid it. Honestly it's as if this happened overnight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Initially the patients don't find any reason to be sick, and none have much in common as to where they contracted the illness. The only constant factor is the day prior to falling ill they are all fit as a horse."

"That is odd. Well I think there's not much for us to ask. I will send in a report soon and see what CDC think of this." Angela nodded and we just watched her hurry off. "This is weird."

"Is she kiddin' me? So Tricell is really just helping out?" Jake shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not buying!"

"No, the epidemic and Tricell is just too much of a coincidence," Sherry added.

"You're right. Something's not right here and Tricell is doing one hell of a job covering it up."

For a moment we all stood there really confused. Loud coughing caught my attention. There was a patient hacking and groaning in an open room beside us. He was bedridden, pale, and covered in sweat. Just looked like a severe flu from where I stood. His condition just seemed too ominous to be dismissed as a run of the mill cold. I turned to the others, "Guess we have to find where Tricell is staying and hope to dig up some dirt. For now we enjoy this little town."

"Right, like that'll happen," Jake rolled his eyes and walked down the hall.

While they investigate where Tricell is I can look into where J.D disappeared to. I know she's here. The bond is way too strong for her to hide, but there were more important things to deal with so I couldn't just fly out here and drag her back... Well I can't really say home since she already is. All I know is she belongs with me- us! She belongs in the agency, she made one hell of a partner. Okay yeah and I'll admit I miss her company, sorely.

I followed the others out the hospital and checked in the inn we were stationed to stay at during our investigation. Just as we picked up our room keys Sherry stumbled into another guest. My eyes nearly popped out my head, "Jackson?"

"Leon, good to see you're finally here," his tone wasn't exactly a warm greeting. He looked downright pissed.

"Did I miss something?" Jake asked.

"Jackson from Edonia? I thought you and Ada were tracking Grayson, if you're here then..." Sherry looked back towards Jake and me with startled eyes.

"Yeah, we think he's here," Jackson finished for her. "J.D and Tab are both at their most vulnerable. So he's planning an assault, and taking the girls in the process."

"How? Tab isn't even in town."

"Don't know just yet. We're just assuming since most of our intel comes from his connections with Tricell and Excella. His attention is split."

"Split? He has more important things to do than run a pharmaceutical company behind an arrogant bimbo?" Jake asked.

"All this is just a step to solve his real problem. He's at war with a powerful clan called Insurgi. Lucky for him Insurgi are at war with group just as powerful called Presul so they're just as distracted as him."

"What? You lost me, pal."

Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed, "This swapping of half truths is gonna kill us one day."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your mate, J.D, she's initially an Insurgi but brainwashed to assimilate into the Presul clan. She's the most powerful-" Jackson winced, kinda like when someone screamd in your head. He sighed, "Have J.D explain it to you when you find her. And you better find her fast and confess everything lover boy."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm really getting sick of hearing that."

"If you don't you'll both die."

"Say what?"

Sherry's eyes grew wide, "The seizures! They're just because he hasn't confessed he and J.D belong together?"

"Their bond runs in a neurological level too. Once mates find each other a neurological bond literally forms, almost as if they become one consciousness. If the bond isn't acknowledged something happens to both parties, like they suffered from brain trauma. Denying or delaying the bond for too long literally bruises the brain and the brain tries to heal by rearranging the nerve connections, as if trying to bypass the bond. It never works. Eventually if you don't let her know you'll both go into a coma and die. It's all confusing crap."

"Oh," Sherry and Jake sent sympathetic looks towards me.

Jackson just looked more agitated as he continued to explain. I guess he's not happy about me literally hurting J.D. She's like a sister to Tab, ergo she's like a sister to Jackson and his brothers. "So get your ass in gear and just tell her already." He was about to leave the inn until Sherry asked where he was going. "Ada found something odd off the coast of a reservation a few hours from here. We're going to investigate. You get to J.D fast and set her straight. Right now she's incredibly dangerous without her mate to keep her stable."


	5. Chapter 5 (JD)

**Chapter 5: Forbidden Moment**

I forgot, for only a moment, that I was a freak of nature. His hand kept me grounded, obviously I wasn't going to kid myself, but I was free of monsters and evil corporations for a couple hours at least. The movie finished with a happy ending, as most action movies do these days, and I stretched my limbs as the theater lights came on. Damien huffed unsatisfied and glanced towards me. I felt his eyes trained on my face as I rolled my head back. His gaze wandered down my neck towards my chest. A flash of heat echoed across my skin where his eyes landed and I abruptly stopped stretching.

"Really, dude?" I sighed.

"What? I can't look at my girl?"

"Not when you stink of testosterone like that," I stood up to leave and he quickly followed my lead. "I can practically see little green squiggles coming off you."

He grabbed my hand, his heat shot up my arm, and I cringed from the way his desire fed my ego. It's not like I have low enough self-esteem to enjoy being lust after.

**_It's just your innocence flinching at the prospect, dear. Relax. Males will be males and you are quite an exquisite female. It's only natural._**

_So _you're_ the reason his predator eyes amuse me._

**_Why not? He's your boyfriend, attractive, of age, and of your kind. You two are perfect._**

_Can't believe you're okay with this,_ I deadpanned.

**_It is not like I am suggesting you satisfy his desire. Although, you _****have****_ abstained for twenty-three years._**

My eyes bugged out of my head, "HELL NO!" The theater lobby stilled for a moment after my outburst. "That was supposed to be in my head," I murmured as I quickly lowered my red face towards the ground and rushed out the theater.

Crisp, summer air cooled my heated embarrassment and I slammed the palm of my hand to my forehead, _Thanks a lot, Jasmine._

**_I did not realize you wanted to be humiliated, but you're welcome J.D._**

Apparently my old self didn't understand sarcasm...

A pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't even realized I was zipping down the sidewalk without Damien. Oops! His green eyes popped brilliantly against the night sky as he smirked down at me, "Are you okay? Look I know my hormones make you uncomfortable, but it doesn't exactly call for a panic attack."

He has a point, but when he starts to get all hormonal I suddenly feel nervous. Which is stupid! He's my boyfriend. He risked his life for me countless times. He may be a jackass at times but his heart is in the right place. I left and he came after me hoping to bring me back where I belonged. Problem is I just don't exactly feel like I should allow him to be close like that, hell it's been a full month and we haven't even made-out yet!

"So, I can spaz out if I want. It's a free country isn't it?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are you, five-years old?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Actually in Sea-turtle years I'm pretty immature, juvenile even."

He deadpanned, his slender lips pressed as if he fought against a smile, "Yeah, obviously."

Ok that was a fail. Where was I going with that? I rolled my eyes and spun on my heels to walk back towards camp. Nighttime brought on a new array of scents, and for some reason I felt more energetic at night. Damien looped my arm around his as we walked.

Suddenly he pulled me away from my intended path towards a small beach. "Um didn't you say I was only allowed to distract you for a few hours?"

"Guy can change his mind can't he?"

Being away from the commerce area there was hardly any light as we maneuvered through a thin woodland area. Our extraordinary sight caused our pupils to dilate and collect any source of illumination which was mostly starlight. I relished the scent the trees gave off, not even minded the musk from the nocturnal critters scattered around. The cool air caressed my face and arms lightly and soon enough salt from brine danced along my tongue. We were headed towards the tidal pools Damien had brought me to when we were much younger, before my family was murdered.

"Grams told me you were starting to remember things now. Do you remember where we are?"

He led me towards the clearing. Little pools of sea water trapped between the smoothed boulders spanned out towards the shoreline. Waves of low tide set a slow rhythm of swishing. A smile quickly broke across my face and I skipped towards the flattest boulder. I crouched down to watch little fish swim idly in the shallow pool. A Seastar clung stubbornly to a small rock covered in coral and Algae. Greenish Shrimps ran off away from me to hide under solid coral. For a while I was focused on a tiny jellyfish until Damien crouched by me and pointed at a brownish crab.

"Oh look dinner!" I rolled my eyes at his lame joke. "Hey want a closer look at it?"

"No thanks."

"Oh c'mon," his hand reached into the pool swiftly like a cobra and held the crab towards my face. "He certainly wants a good look at you."

"Shit! Ah!" I flailed my arms like windmills and fell on my ass. Damien continued to hold the crab uncomfortably close and I scurried to my feet. "Fuck off, Damien!"

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you're afraid of it," he snickered.

I brushed small bits of sand and gravel off my damp butt and scowled, "Dude, cut it out." He rushed forward with the crab in the air and I instinctively took off running. "Dude!" I shrieked like a bloody girly girl.

I hopped around from boulder to boulder. My shoes and pant legs were soaked in salt water. I kept shrieking as he chased me around with an angry looking crab in his hand. At some point I got pissed and spun to smack Damien until the crab finally retaliated. Its claw clamped down on his pinky and Damien let out a loud, gruff yowl.

He flung his hand around and I cackled like an evil witch at his pain. Damien flicked the poor crab off his pinky, but that wasn't the end of the story. I followed the crab as it was flung up in the air. Damien cradled his bruised pinky and muttered angry profanities as I watched the crab plummet back to earth. It landed on his head and in a panic Damien shook his head. The crab slipped forward and clung to his nose to avoid smashing onto the boulder.

"Oh shit!" I blurted.

Damien started screaming and tugged lightly at the crab holding the tip of his nose for dear life. He jumped and hopped in flustered panic while I doubled over laughing my soggy ass off. Damien cussed more than an angry sailor as he struggled to pry the creature off his face. He tugged hard, after getting fed up with the thing, and lost his footing. Damien slipped and fell with a loud splash into a shallow pool. His eyes bugged out as he remained frozen, the crab squirmed its little pointed legs as Damien held on to it. I suppressed my evil chuckles and helped the jerk up.

"Karma's a bitch huh?" I commented as I straightened his clothes, not much I could do about them being wet though.

"Yeah," he sighed as he looked down at his ruined outfit. "A raging bitch."

Blood trickled from his nose. The crab had sliced through his nose in fright. Poor things. My head tilted as I wiped the blood off his nose, "Hurt?"

"Just stings a little." I stood on the tips of my toes and planted a quick kiss on his nose. It fully healed and he stared down at me in bewilderment. "What was that for?"

"Does it still sting?"

"No."

"Because I kissed it better!" I smiled goofily.

Damien shook his head with a smile and trapped me into a tight hug. His damp clothes messed up mine but he was warm nonetheless. He pulled back to kiss my lips, and then used his tongue to coax my mouth open. My whole body turned to ice and then suddenly I felt as if I was having an out of body experience.

I was still firmly in my body, and very receptive of the kiss, felt his thin lips move with mine and his tongue wrestle mine into submission. But I also felt as if I was watching myself from some astral plane above us. I both felt and watched myself partake in a moment that instinctively felt wrong. An onslaught of frigid chills bombarded me. My hands were glued to his biceps, reflexively wanting to push him away but didn't, while his grasped my hair and dug into the small of my back. His heartbeat drowned out all other noise, but sounded off like I should have been tuned into a different beat entirely. The warmth of his mouth and movie popcorn taste wasn't particularly nauseating but still made my stomach turn. What the hell?! He's my boyfriend and it's my first real kiss since... Er, a _really_ long while. Why can't I enjoy this?!

A sudden jab of hurt pierced my heart, and it wasn't from me somehow. Then a powerful wave of anger like a tsunami nearly kicked my feet from under me. Ok I'm confused. I closed my eyes. Tried to push the inappropriate feelings down and forced myself to participate more actively. A growl resounded in my mind, neither mine nor Jasmine's, as I weaved my fingers into Damien's brown hair. He pulled me closer. His hands wrapped around to my hips desperately and slithered up to my waist, hiked up my tee to sample my skin. Still I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the kiss. It only worsened and I felt emotionally wounded somehow.

**J.D, stop! PLEASE!**

I pulled back abruptly with a gasp. What the fuck? Why did my brain just conjure up Leon's voice? Suddenly my knees buckled. Damien caught me when I fell into him, seizing again. Somehow in the middle of convulsing I heard a twig snap off in the distance. Great, perfect timing.

**A/n: I ****_so_**** did not intend this chapter to end up here. But music tends to lead my characters to do odd things lol. I wanted to make something funny and actiony ... But not ****_that_**** kind of action lmao. Sorry Toasty, I know the kissy-face stuff makes your manliness cringe but hey... You survived it.. (I hope) lol. Okay next chapter will definitely be action of the gory kind, maybe Sarah nabs her muse long enough to give us a peek at Tab's activities. Again sorry lol. Really didn't intend to go in this direction.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Tab)

**Okay, I know I haven't been seen much, but my work has been hectic well the hours have and I ain't had much time to sit and type. Being passed out means no writing but I have this idea and I'm hoping that A.J won't kill me! ^^ *hugs A.J.* Anyhoo, let's get this in gear.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: I'm not giving up!**

Found her! I finally found out just where in the hell my sister was located. Well, J.D is pack and so that technically makes her my sister. I just have to get to her and hopefully help her stay stabilized and if her darker side doesn't help me out with that I may just have to beat the snot out of her! Sheesh…so much for helpful. Gods! I was running as fast as I was able—which was pretty damn fast now that my own dark side had resurfaced. Damn, this is gonna be a real bitch.

My head began to pound and I swore savagely as I began to absorb the pain that both Leon and J.D were going through. It was something that I could do now without causing harm to myself or my child. Yeah, it was hard to tell, but I am knocked up. Lovely. I can't worry about that right now…I have to make it to J.D and get her memories back…even if it kills me. And it might. Oh, boy. Wesker won't like this at all. In fact…ah, shit! He's looking for me now. Dammit!

My eyes narrow as I pick up both Damien's and J.D's scent. I sent a message to Claire for her to meet up with me that way I can get this wrapped up in a nutshell. If she and Damien don't meet…well, they'll go through the same thing. After all Claire is Damien's mate—even if the idiot doesn't fully realize it yet. I may kill Adrian for all this bullshit! No, correction…I WILL KILL HER!

I stood off in the shadows watching the rather sickening make-out session, seeing Claire appear in the same area…and shit…she stepped on a twig. Oh, great. Well, this outta get good. Oh, here's Leon too…well; now, this party is getting more and more interesting. We're all in trouble…

**_Not really,_** Fangs purred in my head. **_Even if J.D's mind has been rewired, she can't hurt us. The bonds of pack can't be broken. Adrian isn't fully aware of how that works, my child._**

It's creepy having your dark side refer to you as 'my child'.

_So I have nothing to worry about…_

**_None._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short, yes. To the point…I doubt it. And my muse kicked in for about this much before it decided to go AIN! I'm seriously thinking of nuking my muse and getting it over with before throwing it in a padded stall! Anyhoo, that's all I got for now and I think A.J. won't kill me for it. Not really.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Claire)

**Chapter 7: Falling Into Place**

Ok I really did not need to see that. Damien thought I was dead. I get that, but watching him make out with Pocahontas by the sea isn't exactly giving me a good feeling. The only consolation was I can feel how empty he felt. Yeah, there's a trace of lust and he cares for the girl as a close friend but that's all.

A familiar scent caught my attention. Smelled like clean laundry and spice. I looked over towards the source. Leon? Just as I made a move I stepped on a twig. Oh! Great.

Lucky she started having a seizure.. Ok that sounds really mean. While Damien was occupied with this J.D woman I went to find Leon. He was a convulsing mess behind a thin tree. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body arched and flailed uncontrollably.

"Leon!"

I swooped down and cradled him in my arms. All I knew about seizures was never put something in their mouth because it could break their teeth and hope they don't soil themselves. Again that was mean. Ugh! Damn why did he have to kiss her?!

By the time Leon's seizure ended I sensed Tab rush up behind us. She sucked her teeth and knelt down to look Leon at eye level, "You are really causing me some unnecessary discomfort you know that?"

Leon rolled his eyes and groaned as he sat up, "Well sorry for seizing. Didn't mean for it to inconvenience you."

"This could've been avoided if you told her when you were supposed to."

"Tell who what?"

J.D stood over us. Her hands were clenched and her eyes... Her eyes are gold! "You didn't tell me she was a wolf too!" I blurted.

"You know about wolves too?" Leon asked.

Tab stood up cautiously, "Hey J.D," she drawled as if they were friends."

J.D's olive skin started to give off white electrical pulses.

"Whoa, wait I didn't know wolves could do that?!" I stepped back. What did I sign up for?

"I'm not a wolf." An evil grin suddenly appeared on her lips, "I'm much worse than that."

"Oh yeah?" I pulled out a knife. Tab won't be happy but at least it's not like I'm going to kill her."

"Claire no!" Leon wrestled the knife from me and stood defensively between us and her.

"What are you doing? She's dangerous!"

"I know, but I can't let you hurt her."

"Why not?"

"She's my mate."

J.D's eyes bugged out of her head. Her jaw clenched and the electric pulses stopped.

"Finally!" Tab sighed aloud, real loud.

"Claire?"

My body froze up. Damien's green eyes pierced right through me in disbelief. I couldn't control myself. I ran right for him and jumped to wrap my arms around his neck. He caught me if only to keep me from falling back on my butt. I pulled back. He was still in shock but the hollow feeling he had earlier vanished.

"Hey stranger," I smiled.

J.D stumbled back. Leon quickly let her fall into him and she pressed her palm to her forehead. She shook her head. Since Leon wasn't on the floor doing the same I guessed it wasn't bond related. Sirens blared off from somewhere in the distance.

"Looks like I got here just before the party started," Tab muttered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Red and blue lights bounced off the thin trees. Radio dispatch reported a domestic disturbance, why were Damien and Tab so alerted? J.D growled and before I could even react she threw a punch at Damien. He flew through the five trees behind him. "I'll deal with you later! Leon, we gotta follow that cop. He won't be able to handle what's waiting for him."

"What do mean?"

"Dispatch mentioned a crazy man biting people. Give you a good guess to figure out what that means," Tab stated.

J.D leveled a glare at Tab, "Don't think just because you're trying to stop Grayson it absolves you from killing my family. But right now I have more important things to worry about."

She grabbed Leon's hand and dragged him away. I rushed over to Damien and he was paralyzed from shock. A nasty black and purple bruise was already forming on his jaw. "What the hell was that about?" I asked.

Tab sauntered towards us and grinned evilly towards Damien, "Ooh you're in trouble now, jackass. She remembered about Erica just now." Then she sighed and crossed her arms, "But that's all for now. Looks like her dark side is trying to keep her all confused. Makes it easier for her to control J.D."

"I'm lost," I said.

"I'll explain everything on the way to town. Either of you got a ride?" We shook our heads. "Lovely."

**A/n: Short I know! Sorry. I couldn't think of. Anything better but hey! Action is coming back! Busy day today. I'll compensate I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Tab)

**A.J: SHE'S ALIVE! ... AND SO AM I! lol I apologize for the longest wait everr. I too was having the snot beaten out of me by life. Financial crisis at home has me pulling out my hair (thank God grams passed the thick head of hair gene!). So I won't be attending college for a semester and looking for a full-time instead plus getting my lazy bones of a bro admitted into a college because he cant seem to motivate himself to do it. Anyways, on with Sarah's excuse- Er! I mean her explanation! ^^**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long ass wait, but I've been dealing with a lot of health related issues and work has been a bit of a pain in the ass, so I hadn't been able to even get this chapter fully started. Well, that's a lie, I did, and then my cat somehow managed to delete all of my document data. I still don't know how she was able to do that! But, to make up for that, I will be writing maybe a couple of chapters for this story. ^^ I'm hoping that A.J will be able to forgive the wait too…I'M SORRY!**

**Chapter 8: This could complicate things…**

Young people these days. Why don't they have some kind of transportation?! Well, then again, they do. Me. After I phased, I allowed Damien and Claire to ride on my back. Yeah, I was able to manipulate my size so I would be able to fit them on. It was rather fun having a couple of people riding on me… not so much fun that my stomach hurt like Hell. Shit, I forgot that phasing could probably cause problems to my precious load. And if something does happen… Wesker will be really damn pissed. Lovely. I should've thought this out a little more carefully.

Through the pack bonds I was able to fill Claire in on all that happened. She was quite frankly pissed off at everything. Even more so when she found out that Adrian was the one who apparently made me take the blame for the death of J.D's family. I had to use the Alpha side of my being to prevent her from transforming. I don't think her brother needs to see her as a werewolf. She hadn't even told him from what I can understand. I'm partly to blame for that however… Claire is a member of my pack, but I hadn't managed to be around all that much after the incident in China. So naturally, she wasn't completely comfortable in being a werewolf and she believed her brother wouldn't accept her. Granted, he'd be pissed that I hadn't even informed him of the change… but hey, I do have other things to do. Sure that sounds mean, but I can't hold that man's hand all the bloody time!

Following my nose I tracked Chris and Jill's scent. I would've gone after J.D and Leon, but those two had some talking to do. I didn't need to be there to cause problems since J.D viewed me as the enemy.

**I'm sorry.**

OH, lovely. J.D's dark side is talking to me again. _From what I can gather, you're never sorry. But thanks for trying to make me feel better._

**She won't be able to handle what's coming if I'm not in control, Tab. You know this.**

Yeah, unfortunately I do, but that didn't make my pack sister turn her back on me. Perhaps Leon will be able to make sure she doesn't step too far out of line. That'll make me feel so much better.

**Grayson was the one behind the attack.**

_Well, aware of that._

"Chris is close…" Claire trailed off, fear loosely traced within her scent.

I let her and Damien off, went behind a tree and phased back into human form. Hurt like a real bitch too! I double checked my stomach to make sure that everything was all right before I finished dressing and came back out.

I looked at her. "Claire, you need to tell him the truth."

She glared at me. "Why should I be the one to do it? You were the one that changed me!"

"Yes, but he needs to hear it from you. How that came to be will be from me and not before," I state simply. "And I must say Damien; I am rather disappointed in you. It's all because you're Claire's mate that I don't take you out for nearly killing her."

"What?! How'd I almost do that?!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Instead of searching for Claire as you should have done, you went in search of J.D… and almost killed Claire by kissing someone else. The bond between you two was very unstable after you left Claire behind thinking her dead. I told you all this beforehand and you still went against me." I sighed. "I can understand the reasoning a little." I didn't tell him how much Claire had suffered. Hell, before I left for college I had to pretty much almost close down their mate bond because the poor girl almost killed herself with silver. After that, I had to take any and all pain she felt into myself. I must say, it's not a pleasant experience.

Claire sighed. "He'll be here in a minute."

I nod. "Good. The sooner we get this out into the open, the better."

It was at the moment that I felt a tickle at the back of my head. OH, yeah, Wesker was looking for me.

_Speak of the Devil. Looks like my own mate is here and looking for me. Hm… this should be interesting since he and Chris will arrive at roughly the same time._

Yep, this could complicate things a little…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, it's short, but I couldn't remember all that I had written from before…*weeps* this is the best I could do with still being somewhat Blah! Don't worry, I'll be getting into some action on my end. After all with Chris and Wesker about to come upon Tab's group… it should get interesting since those two males hate each other's guts!**


	9. Chapter 9 (JD)

**Chapter 9: Bleeding Darwin And His Theories!**

Leon approached a sleek, black Lincoln in a rush. Before he even set foot in the car I was strapped in and impatient. He froze for a moment, looked back towards the wooden area of the beach, and then blinked at me in a daze. I rolled my eyes and just about opened my mouth to berate the goof when he shook his head and sat down. Leon started the engine and burned rubber made its way into the atmosphere as he peeled out the beach parking lot.

"I know you're fast, but I had no idea you practically teleport to places."

"Human eyes are just not adept to pick up speeds like mine."

"Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat as the tension accumulated in the car like dense humidity.

The rocky scenery of the beach changed abruptly to thick woods. My heart pounded like a madman against my chest as the anticipation of what we were to face soon painted macabre images of a town in ruins under the influence of viral monsters. To distract myself I thought of the confrontation at the beach instead. My eyebrows knit together and I allowed myself a sideways glance towards Leon. Our eyes met and a sudden heat flash from pure embarrassment caused us to focus excessively on the road ahead of us.

How is this man my mate? I'm not even a blasted wolf!

**_Perhaps it is not a matter of what species you are? Could be simply because he had aligned himself with a wolf he had taken the rules that govern them._**

****I rolled my eyes at the metaphysical voice that is Jasmine. _That hardly makes any sense! Why me? I haven't seen the man before tonight._

**_Of course. My mistake. Then I am at a loss as well, dear._**

"Are you okay?" He asked in a deeply masculine but tender tone.

"My town is under threat of a maniacal mutt, the bloody woman responsible for my family's murder is also in said town, and a special agent working with said woman confesses he's my mate. Oh yeah I'm bleeding copacetic!"

He tilted his head as he absorbed the information and shrugged, "Good to know you're handling this well."

"Are you genuinely dimwitted or just choose to be?"

"Sarcasm. Chill out, Munchkin."

The way my nickname spilled from his lips felt familiar, and natural somehow. "Don't call me that. That sodding bastard Damien calls me that."

His blue eyes darted towards me for a moment then he nodded silently. The woods finally thinned out to commercial buildings and few residential areas. Radio transmissions, presumably from the officers racing to the scene of the disturbance, echoed faintly like waning ripples in a pond. I felt the blood rush from my face as the transmissions confirmed what I had prayed wasn't occurring.

Bugger, Excella's so-called vaccines are starting to kill people off. Grayson's plan is finally set in motion I guess.

**_Was there any doubt in your mind?_**

_Oh shut up!_

**_Careful, dearie. That anger serves better aimed towards your enemies, not yourself._**

Police lights burned into the night sky ahead. They were crowded around the residence to a Mr. and Mrs. Forester. "Stop here."

"What?" Despite the question Leon slowed down.

"I'll have to sneak past the authorities to get into that house. Unlike you, I'm not a local or federal agent."

"Um..." His lips pressed tightly together and I could sense the intent. He had something to say, but opted to keep it to himself. "All right."

Leon parked at the side of the road and I ran like a gust of wind into the open door of the two family home. I stopped just a few steps past the threshold of the first floor. Blue and red lights from outside pulsed incessantly against the beige walls of the living room. I was careful to stay away from the large window facing the front yard, but I didn't need to take another step into the room to notice the body. A news reporter's voice filled the room, boomed over the thud of boots against hardwood, as she explained the details of the very incident I was trying to investigate. Just in front of the television a body lied in a pool of blood and fresh viscera. Cold, blank eyes as blue as arctic water peered at me through strands of matted, blonde hair.

How ironic. The horrid scene she found herself in is being reported on the television she must have been watching moments ago.

**_Smile for the cameras, dearie._**

_Is it really appropriate to get sarcastic towards a corpse ya heartless bitch?! _

_**Why do you care? It is not like I hurt her feelings. She cannot feel anymore.**_

White hot, bubbling rage swelled within my core as I shut my eyes to inhale. Among the perfume the victim wore, scents of the officers scanning the home, and metallic tinge of blood that skated across my tongue there was a foreign odor of musk leading outside. I rushed through the kitchen to the open, aluminum door leading to the backyard. The musk left a trail towards the woods and I deadpanned into the darkness.

Lovely. Sure, why not? Nightly stroll in the forest with a man-eating science project sounds peachy!

"Damn it!"

"Out here, Kennedy," I called back to him.

He followed my voice out to the yard with his gun in hand, "Where is it?"

"Frolicking in the blasted woods like an idiot. Or like a clever git," I drawled as I walked towards the forest.

Leon quickly fell into pace with me and looked back to the house nervously to check if we were spotted. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you find it odd the infected in question left a barely disembowled corpse and booked it into the woods conveniently before the police arrived without a visible trail?"

He shuddered, "What are you trying to say, that this thing had enough sense to stop what it was doing and fled?"

"Precisely."

Dried up foliage crunched under our boots as we crossed into the forest. The fresh night air was stained by the musk I assumed derived from the new virus infecting the monster.

"We're screwed if these things actually have a brain," he whispered.

**Yes, Toasty and any other readers that may be taking a gander at this hot mess of a story (considering the few reviews, I doubt there are), I am still here and I hope Sarah is having better luck at wrangling her muse. Now I have many legitimate excuses for the late updates but you guys don't care right? (Heartless meanies! Lol I keed!) I will be getting back to updating regularly, or at least attempt it as fore mentioned excuses are still getting in the way. I'm still editing Zombie University, in fact I just finished editing an extra chapter for it as I aim to make it 20 chapters long by the time I'm done with it, and will be moving on to Let's Play A Game. Hopefully that's easier to edit ^_^. Hope you liked what little I presented here as I'm trying to ease back into my characters and developing a plot. Hope it inspires Sarah too! Until next time!**


End file.
